


Limerence

by nervousghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Creampie, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rain Has a Very Big Crush, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousghoul/pseuds/nervousghoul
Summary: Being a member of the Clergy was a rewarding experience in every aspect.However, you didn't expect to fall head over heels for a certain Water ghoul.





	1. Chapter 1

As a new member of the Clergy, you often found yourself weighed down by your workload. There was- understandably- a lot to do in such an enormous building. When you arrived, you started from the very bottom, washing dishes or dusting the library's many shelves to other miscellaneous chores. It was difficult at first, but with your calm and understanding attitude and dedication to do a job well done, you quickly found yourself climbing higher in the ranks and being assigned to more important jobs.

Here and there, you cleaned and tuned the band Ghoul's instruments and helped write lyrics for their music. Sometimes, the Cardinal would even come to you and ask your opinion on upcoming tour locations and new wardrobe designs.

Along the way, you had gotten to know a few of the infamous Ghouls pretty well. You didn't know if you were close enough to call them your friends, but you enjoyed working with them and they seemed to like having you around. You seemed to get along best with a Ghoul named Rain. You didn't know a lot about him, besides the fact that he played bass and was very introverted like yourself. The shy smile he gave you every time you handed back his freshly cleaned and tuned guitar made your job worth it.

Needless to say, you were content.

You enjoyed having an important place where people looked up to you and appreciated how much effort you put into your job. No action of yours went unnoticed with a near-constant pummel of praise from the other Siblings and some of the higher-ups themselves. You kept a humble demeanor, but couldn't help but feel proud of yourself for making such an impression. You had only been here for a few months and you were already a favorite among your Siblings.

You were given your own chambers with a full-sized bed and a dainty private bathroom. With your own money and a car lent by the Satanic Church, you had taken a few trips out to the neighboring city and bought enough decor to make your barren room feel comfortable and cozy. However, the nearest city was almost three hours away- and for good reason. So it wasn't often you got out, but that made every drive out there feel special. The same old abbey walls got more and more boring the longer you stared at them, but the Church was the only home you had ever truly known. Being on the second story, you got a perfect overview of the Church's garden and the glistening lake behind it. It was breathtaking. The Earth element Ghouls put in a lot of love and care for the plants, and it showed in the way they flourished. 

Luckily for you, today happened to be one of the two days you were permitted to leave and do whatever you desired- as long as you notified someone with higher authority, which you had already taken care of. Tossing a few essential items into your backpack, you took one final glance around your room and mentally checked off your 'day out' list. 

You weren't intending to spend the night away from the convent, hence your light packing. It was just a day out on the town, but you were excited to escape your duties and routines for a couple of hours.

After changing into a comfortable outfit and grabbing your bag, you spun the car keys around your finger and descended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a member of the band project, Rain already expected there to be large amounts of attention from their plentiful fans when performing. But to be swarmed within the walls of his own sanctuary as his social battery was running on fumes? It was nothing short of intense for the shy water Ghoul. Dealing with more people after getting off tour was the last thing Rain wanted to do.

Crowds made the young Ghoul’s head swim and he felt weak in the knees whenever they screamed his name- squirming, writhing, reaching, all crying out for him. A confident ghoul-like Swiss would surely soak up the attention like a thirsty sponge- but it made Rain nervous, even making him screw up a few tabs when he became too overwhelmed. It was the worst when he would fall off the stage, being notoriously clumsy. All eyes were on him. His anxiety would swallow him whole. Some would laugh, others would gasp in surprise. His bandmates tried to keep playing and he felt terrible for messing up. He always felt like barfing as another Ghoul helped him back up.

With that fear of socialization being established, Rain tried his best to stick to his fellow Ghouls wherever he went. If isolation was an option, he would gladly side with being by himself. The humans of the Clergy were nosy, touchy, and quite invasive. They always wanted to touch his mask, and someone even tried to take it off his face one time. A few times, he even overhead some Siblings of Sin discussing how good they would assume the band ghouls would be in the bedroom. It was mainly the Sisters, but it made Rain steer clear of those groups. Sometimes he took specific routes around the convent to avoid running into the crowds.

There was only one Sibling that Rain truly felt at ease around... They worked under the Cardinal mostly, so they got to interact quite often. He didn’t know much about them besides the fact that they worked their butt off, making sure the instruments were in immaculate condition and taking care of lots of other important tasks. They were gentle with Rain, never pushing him to speak. Many times, they would sit in comfortable silence and simply enjoy each other’s company. It was a refreshing change of pace and Rain realized that he was looking forward to seeing them. He couldn’t explain the warmth that blossomed throughout his chest when they were near.

He could decipher that later- right now, he was headed to the band room to squeeze some practice in. They weren’t performing again for a long time as far as Rain knew, but he liked keeping his playing skills sharp in case a surprise outing at a local bar popped up on his schedule.

His skin prickled with warmth as he approached the door. He had specifically reserved it for a few hours so he could be alone, but there seemed to be another Ghoul nearby. Inching closer, he heard the familiar pangs of his bass guitar and assumed one of his bandmates had gotten curious about it and was just trying it out- he was the only bassist in the group after all.

However, opening the door revealed an unfamiliar Ghoul who jumped at the sound of Rain’s entry.

“What the fuck- oh, shit. You’re that fucking bassist,” the ghoul spat, looking him up and down. In his arms, he cradled Rain’s bass.

“Uhh.. yes, that’s me. The bassist. Can I ask what you’re doing with my guitar? This room is for members of the band project... exclusively.” Rain explained, fiddling with his hands. He offered a small smile, not wanting to come off as rude. The other Ghoul leered at him for a second, face obscured by his mask- but the stare he gave Rain did not seem friendly in the slightest. The water Ghoul’s tail twitched by his ankle.

_Uh oh._

“I’m not even allowed to touch it? What, you think you’re so fucking better than the rest of us because you’re in a band? Your guitar sounds like shit anyway. Copia probably let you in because he felt bad for your sorry ass,” the Ghoul jabbed, slipping a clawed finger underneath one of the strings and severing it.

Rain flinched at the sound of the string snapping, a flare of anger rising in his chest. His tail began to coil up. “Hey, don’t do that to my bass. You need to give that back right now,” he warned, trying his best to cover the wobble in his voice. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, cold sweat prickling on his back. Reaching for his instrument only resulted in him being shoved back in warning.

“Don’t try to fucking take it from me, you little cunt.” A pained sound echoed from the bass as another string was cut and Rain’s patience was deteriorating. Lunging forward, he attempted a grab at the guitar and was corrected with a foot to the stomach. Rolling onto his side, Rain whimpered low in his throat and tried to get on his knees. Pain swirled in his belly and he suddenly felt nauseous. The water Ghoul looked around frantically, hoping to see someone wandering down the hallway. To his horror, the hallway was empty.

  
The unknown Ghoul watched with piqued interest, letting out a gravelly snicker as he dug his nails into the guitar’s black pickguard and pulled down, forcing his claw marks deep into the vinyl.

“No, stop it!” Rain exclaimed, voice full-on shaking now. “Why the fuck are you doing this?”  
Forcing himself back to his feet, he scrambled toward the other Ghoul once again and ripped the guitar from his hands, their masks clanging together as they fell to the ground, toppling on top of each other. The guitar goes flying, and they manage to knock over a couple microphone stands and a keyboard in their struggle.  
Quick to recover, the offending Ghoul rolls over and quickly straddles Rain to rip off his mask, earning a scream of protest from the water Ghoul whose legs were kicking furiously.

"I've had _enough_ of being ignored because of you fuckers. There are so many of us who work our asses off for just a smudge of recognition.. You never worked for shit! Everything you have was handed to you on a silver platter. Do you think you're irreplaceable? Did the Cardinal tell you that? He's _lying!_ He can replace you with _any_ of us! I'll make him see true talent, and they'll cast you to the streets like a filthy fucking rat!"

Rain saw the Ghoul raise his fist before an explosion of pain blossomed through his face. Rain tried to bring his hands up to shield himself, but the Ghoul on top of him hastily pinned his wrists back down.

"What, can't take a little pain with your pleasure? Fucking pussy!" the Ghoul yelled, landing another punch on Rain's face and making his head snap to the side with the sheer velocity. Stars danced behind Rain's eyes and he barely acknowledged that his nose was bleeding before he passed out cold, hearing a chorus of frantic yelling and feeling the weight on his chest abruptly lifted as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the hits and kudos! I hope you guys are liking this so far. There is much more to come, including longer chapters and perhaps a new face in town, so hang tight! I should be pumping out the next chapter sometime soon.
> 
> If you are interested in beta reading this work, please let me know! You can help out by catching punctuation/grammar mistakes, giving feedback and criticism, suggesting ideas for the plot, and overall just making sure this work can be the best it can.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @irl-dewdrop or on Instagram as @irl.ghoul.


	3. Chapter 3

The city swelled with an energy that most Siblings yearned for this time of year, including you. The rush of people, the smell of greasy yet delicious street food. Couples joined at the hands, chatting happily as they walked and browsed what the shops had to offer. Birds perched in small groups on top of street lights and building, waiting to swoop down and snatch an abandoned french fry. It was very different from your home, where routines were rarely broken and people walked in organized lines, always with a purpose. It felt so good to let go of rules and regulations, even for a little bit.

You love the feeling of freedom that washes over you as you get out of your car, grabbing your backpack from the passenger seat before shutting the door and locking up. Shrugging on your pack, you start walking. The breeze takes an interest in your hair, gently blowing it around. The fallen leaves under your feet snap and crack, reminding you of the birth of Fall and upcoming Halloween party. It was a celebration the Convent held annually without fail and something you loved to participate in. They let everyone dress up in costumes and eat and drink until the early hours of the morning, partying the night away. In your opinion, the best part was watching the former Papas get hammered and rant about anything and everything to whoever would listen. You hadn’t settled on a costume yet but you had a few ideas. Hopefully, there would be a store around here that could spark your inspiration.

Standing patiently at the street corner, you wait until the small light with the stick figure flashes green before striding across the road. The sun’s rays warmed your backside, countering the zephyr that licked at your face. You continue down the sidewalk, glancing up at the stores parallel to you. Cars whizzed down the road, providing a lively city background. There were already so many places prepping for Halloween- it was a few weeks away, but even now you could practically feel the excitement in the air. You pass a particular store that was offering an assortment of fall-themed decorations and backtrack, deciding to go in and look around. Upon stepping into the shop, you’re greeted with the delectable aroma of pumpkin and spice and a chipper ‘hello!’ from the woman at the front desk. She comes around the counter, beaming warmly. She’s wearing an orange sweater with the face of a jack-o-lantern on it. Her name tag reads ‘Lila’.

“Well hello! Welcome to our store. Is there anything I can help you find today?” the line sounded straight out of a manual, but she said it with such genuineness that you couldn’t help but feel welcome.

You gesture to the sporadically placed Halloween decor and grin.

“I’m a sucker for this type of stuff, so, here I am! I’m not searching for anything specific, just browsing, but thank you so much,” you replied.

“Ahh! Another fall fiend, like myself. We have lots of good deals going on right now, if you’d like to see.”  
Lila nods her head, tapping her chin before gesturing you to follow her. She leads you to a revolving rack of autumnal scented candles and you linger for a moment before plucking a large, triple wick pumpkin pie candle from its slot. This would surely make your room smell scrumptious- and make you and anyone in the area crave pie. After wandering around a bit, Lila shows you where the best sales for decor are and leaves you to your own devices. Appreciative of her assistance, you look around until you have an armful of stuff and waddle up to the counter. It probably would have been a good idea to grab a basket, but.. oh well. Lila swiftly rings you up and puts your items in a plastic bag, giving you a warm smile as she wishes you a good day.

This process was repeated for well over a few hours until you couldn’t carry any more bags. You’d visited nearly every store in the spread-out shopping complex and was quite satisfied with your haul. Half of the things you got were necessities, the other half were self-indulgent treats. You didn’t mind splurging on occasion. The Church would often give you allowances for your work, and you had more than enough to support yourself. You loved to buy gifts for your friends and the Cardinal, as well. At least one of the bags you were walking back to your car was solely for them. You were so distracted thinking about how happy Copia’s rats would be with their new toys that you didn’t notice the person you were about to walk right into.

A surprised yelp could be heard from the other person, who fell back on their butt. You dropped your bags and scrambled to help them up, your hand clasping one that was leather-clad. Looking up, you were face-to-beak with the mask of a plague doctor.

“Oh shit! Oh, wow- I’m sorry- I wasn’t expecting a.. uhh.. your mask. I’m so sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going... Are- you alright?” you ask and help them to their feet, trying to see the other’s eyes through the mask’s spectacles. They must have been tinted, because you could only see void and your bemused reflection. The plague doctor motioned to their goggles and shook their head. Must not have great vision in those things.

Then, their hand lifted to point at the Grucifix necklace hanging from your neck. Glancing down, you blink and hold it up.

"This? It's.. um. Part of my religion, per se.." you explained, not wanting to give too much information away. You didn't want any bible thumpers showing up at the church with torches and pitchforks. That would be a disaster you would hate to be responsible for.

The bird masked person looked at it for a second before slowly nodding and reaching to tug their sleeves from their gloves. Shifting on your feet, you glanced over your shoulder. The tension was thick and you were unsure what was about to go down. Should you just start walking away? You picked up your bags just in case, but before you could think more on that idea, they waved a hand to get your attention and gestured to their exposed forearm.

Their skin was gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has been a little crazy lately! I'm working on little snippets for this story whenever I have free time. But finally, a little more progression into the story. And a new character! I hope this chapter was a bit more lighthearted than the previous one.. poor Rain. He'll be okay though, I promise. The next update is in the works and should be out sometime this month. Feel free message me if you have any suggestions or corrections! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments! Feedback means the world to me. :)


End file.
